Are we friends? Enemies? Or more?
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: My first 2xR fic. Ded to Nikki, who nag me to write! Relena Peacecraft, a geeky, smart but shy girl, attends a new school after returning from L.A when she meets a person she never wants to see again: Duo Maxwell. Relena is humiliated by Duo ::FINISH::
1. First Day at Hell

Sandra: I think I've gone mad! Right mad! I'm making a straight fanfic with Relena in it! I'm not sure how this will turn out, but hopefully this will be good! Well, this is dedicated to Nikki, a friend of mine who like Duo x Relena! You best be happy!  
  
=^o^=__________________________^O^___________________________=^o^=  
  
First day at Hell  
  
"Right everyone, I'm your new teacher, and I don't care what your old teacher used to do, I am not the same! Right I'm going to do the Register!" The new teacher, Mr. Zechs Marquise said, he went down the register when he came to the a certain name, "Who's Relena Peacecraft?" He asked looking up, then a hand rose slowly into the air, everyone turned their heads and looked over at the girl, she has golden brown hair tied into two braids, bright blue eyes behind big, circular lenses. "I see, so you're the new girl in this class." Mr. Marquise said, Relena just nodded, then everyone turned their heads back to the teacher, Relena just looked around the class in a rather shy way when she came in contact with a pair of violet blue eyes, that glared straight into her eyes, "Oh my god.D-D-D." "Duo Maxwell." Mr. Marquise said, and then the boy that was glaring at Relena turned his head towards the teacher, "Yes sir." He said raising his hand, Mr. Marquise just ticked him off, and continued.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
Duo felt a tingly feeling on the back of his neck and knew someone was watching him, he turned his head towards the direction of Relena Peacecraft, she was still looking at him, he glared into her eyes and mouthed, 'I'm going to make you suffer for what you did to me.'  
  
Relena blinked and felt her whole body shiver when Duo mouthed those words at her, she turned her attention to her desk and shook her head and sighed deeply, "Why do I have to bump into him again?" she whispered.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
At the end of the class, everyone started to make their way out of class, Relena packed her bag and looked up, the class had left except for her and Mr. Marquise, she slowly made her way out, as soon as she got out of the door, someone grabbed her arm and swung her against the lockers, then she came in eye contact with no one other than Duo Maxwell. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the girl who wrecked my car and sent me hospital for a week with a broken leg?" He said, Relena tried to wriggle out of Duo's grasp, but he was obviously stronger, "Don't try your luck Peacecraft, your lucky you wasn't in my form class in our old school and left for L.A before I came out of the hospital, but now you came back to Sanc Kingdom and joined the school I enrolled in, oh and look, your in the same class as me! I'm going to make you suffer, for sending me to that hospital, and for wrecking my car!" Duo hissed and released her, Relena let out a small sigh, but had the wind blown out of her when Duo pushed her shoulder against the lockers, HARD!  
  
As Duo left down the halls, Relena breathed hard and sank to the floor, "This is not good! Not good at all!" She muttered, before getting up and heading to her next class, which was History.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
Relena stepped into the class just before the bell went and went to the only empty seat left, which was at the back, there she saw a girl with curly brown hair, she went over and sat down, the girl smiled at her and said, "Hey, my name's Catherine, nice to meet you um.?" Relena smiled and said, "Relena, Relena Peacecraft." Catherine shook her hand and then her attention flew to Duo who just stepped in and glared at Relena, then she felt Relena shiver.  
  
Duo smirked, he can finally get back at the girl who caused him to lose his most favourite car, the girl who used to act like she was the smartest thing in the world, he walked over to his locker and typed in the code, swiped his card and opened up the metal box, he threw in a few books and took out a few, "Hey Duo, why you so grumpy?" Duo turned his head to face his best friend, almost like a brother, Heero Yuy.  
  
"Hey Heero, nah, just thinking." Duo said throwing in a few more books, "Funny, swear you don't like thinking, thought you weren't clever enough to do that!" Heero said leaning against the lockers, "Haha, real funny Hee- man. Nah, you remember that bitch I told you about who caused me to lost me car and sent me to hospital?"  
  
"Yeah, what about her?" Heero asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"She just so happens to be that new girl in our class." Duo said, Heero smirked, "What you planning to do? Get your fan club to rush her?" Duo smirked as he slammed his locker shut, "Nope, gonna make her suffer myself!" He said, the two started walking towards the humanities section, "That's odd, didn't see you do anything to her for the first hour." Heero asked.  
  
"You was too busy running from your own fan club to notice where I've gone, I stayed behind just so that I can threaten that little bitch, she's bare shook!" Duo said and threw his head back and laughed for victory.  
  
"Well, I'll let you get on with your plans, cause if I know you, which I do, you already got some death threatening plan that will make her leave our school, maybe this country, for good." Heero said, the two stopped at the split route, "See you later, got geography." Duo waved at Heero and headed towards the History classroom.  
  
When he stepped in, he looked around and his eyes fell on her, again, 'What the fuck! Don't tell me she's in every class I'm in! Ah well, easier to torture instead of looking for her.' Duo glared at Relena who sat with Catherine Bloom, another smartass, but can handle knives very well. Duo just walked up to a group of boys who cleared an area for him to go in and sit down.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
At the end of History, it was break, Relena packed her bags and looked up, yet again she was the only one, other than the teacher who was left, she walked towards the door, this time cautiously, "Please don't be outside! Please don't be outside! Please don't be outside!" Relena prayed as she walked through the door when she felt a hand fall on her shoulders and she yelped, she turned around to see Catherine, she sighed deeply, "Thank God! Catherine, don't do that!"  
  
Catherine smiled and said, "You wanna come and hang around with me? This schools got a lot of snobs and bitches, don't want to go roaming around on your own in this death trap." Relena smiled and nodded, the two walked towards the fields.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
In the cafeteria, Duo walked in and turned his attention to a certain table, there he saw Heero, his Japanese best friend. Wufei, a Chinese friend of his. Quatre, the Arabian and richest out of the lot. Trowa, the quietest out of the lot. Along with many of their fan club.  
  
Duo stalked over to the table and plopped himself onto a chair, "Hey guys, sup?" Duo said looking over at his friends, Heero just nodded, Trowa did the same. "Hey Maxwell, heard from Yuy that the new girl in your class is the bitch who ruined your life." Wufei said with a smirk, Duo nodded, "Want us to help ya in any way Duo?" Quatre asked in his always-friendly tone.  
  
"Nah, s'alright man, got everything planned out. You'll see, I'll humiliate her for good!" Duo said with a huge wicked smile on his face.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
At lunch, Relena looked at her tray of food, not really what she calls decent, but still food, so she looked around the hall and spotted Catherine, and headed towards her.  
  
"Hey duo, is that her?" Quatre asked pointing at Relena who was walking towards their direction, Duo looked up and smirked, turned on his chair and stuck his foot out, causing Relena to go flying forward, face first into her tray, everyone around started laughing at her, Relena got up, and ran out of the cafeteria. Duo smirked as everyone started talking about it, he turned to his table and jabbed his fork into his meatball, "You see that, that was only the beginning, it gets much worse than that!" Duo said laughing along with his friends when all of a sudden, his fork went flying out of his hand and towards the wall, he looked at the wall where his meatball, fork and a knife was, he turned his head and saw Catherine walking over to him holding a few more knives, "You think your funny do you Maxwell? She only started and you made her life a living hell already!" Catherine said, Duo stood up and glared into her eyes, "Trust me, this is just the beginning." And he sat back down and continued to eat. Catherine glared at him and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
Meanwhile, in the toilets, Relena sat there crying, then she heard a knock on her toilet door, followed by, "Relena! Relena, are you in there? Relena!" it was Catherine, Relena wiped her eyes and walked out, "Hey Catherine."  
  
Catherine looked at her red puffy eyes and said, "You ok? I think you should take the afternoon off, Duo isn't going to stop there. I remember the last person who tried to go against Duo, ended up embarrassed for life, and ended up in hospital for a week, then he never shown his face here ever again."  
  
Relena started to cry again, Catherine hugged her and said, "Shh, it's ok, Relena, don't cry, why don't you go home, if it becomes any worse, just change schools." Relena cried harder and managed to say through sobs, "I.I.Can't.This.this.schools.the.the.only.one.one.one.which.would.accept me." Catherine looked at her in confusion, "What? But you're so clever and bright, any school would accept you." Relena shook her head and said, "Word.about.me.me.and.Du.Duo.and.the.the.accident.spread.and..this.the only.school which.isn't stu.pid.left which.accept me!" Catherine stoked the girls back gently and said, "It's ok, don't worry, it's ok. How about you go home now, and if you feel better, come back to school tomorrow, I'll take you to the office." Relena nodded and the two left.  
  
=^o^=__________________________^O^___________________________=^o^=  
  
Sandra: Well, what do you think, for chapter one? Seeing as I haven't got the net, I'll try my best to update as soon as possible, if possible! Anyway, Review if you want me to continue!  
  
REVIEW FOR UPDATING!!!! START REVIEWING NOW!!!!!!!! 


	2. Second Day at Hell and I've Had Enough!

Sandra: I don't own Gundam Wing, only the story line, plot and idea! Don't sue me, I'm very skint and is in dept of my evil little brother!!!  
  
=^o^=__________________________^O^___________________________=^o^=  
  
Day two at hell and I've had enough!  
  
Relena's P.O.V.  
  
I close my eyes as I neared my school, my father drove me here because he thought that I might feel ill again and might have to walk the distant home. My parents love me a lot, and I love them too. But they don't love me enough because they sent me to the school where Duo Maxwell enrolled in! I wish I could stay at home, but my mother insisted I went back to school, She said, "Don't worry, everything will be just fine, just ignore them and they will go away." Quoting my mum, yeah right, go away, more like pester me more! I was still thinking about how I'm going to pass today without being humiliated too bad when a voice interrupted my thoughts, "Angel, we're here, come on, before your late."  
  
I watched my father drive off, my smiling face dropped in an instant as soon as he left, 'If only you knew father, what suffering I'm going through.' I walked towards the school entrance and walked in, suddenly, the crowd parted as I walked in, everyone started whispering and mumbling things, probably about me, but I'd rather get to my form room as quick as I can, when I heard someone say, "Hey Relena, did you have a nice trip yesterday, I thought a trip to mashie world took longer than one day to get back!" I couldn't stand it as people laughed at the really not funny joke, but it made me feel like a nail and I ran to the form room, hopefully not tripping up to add to my already ruined reputation.  
  
As soon as I got in, I ran over to my seat and sat down, taking off my glasses to wipe the steam which was caused from probably my heat and sweat, I put them back on and looked around the room, I was the first one there.  
  
I closed my eyes and leaned back on my chair, "why me." "Because you messed with my Duo baby!" I heard a voice say, it obviously wasn't a guy; I opened my eyes to see a girl with short blue hair, her shirt clung to her body to show her curves and her tie hung loosely, along with her really mini skirt. (A/N: Did I mention they wear uniforms? I guess not, well now you know! Sorry Hilde fans, Hilde is a bitch in this fic!!! Sorry, my friend hates Hilde!)  
  
"Excuse me?" I ask in a confused way, she smirks at me and gives me a dirty look, "Don't act dumb, everyone knows that some bitch ruined Duo's life in his old school and he enrolled here, and now he's getting a revenge on a girl, which is quite rare, meaning you must be that girl." Hilde said in a rather as-a-matter-of-fact tone. I rested my forehead on my hand as I closed my eyes and shook my head, 'Why me? Because of a little accident!' Just then, I felt myself be pulled up to my feet and I was looking into the eyes of Hilde, "You best watch your back smarty-ass bitch, cause judging by how Duo hates you so badly, I don't think your going to even last a week here in Wing Zero High." She said before pushing Relena down into her seat and left for her own seat, Relena was in pure shock, fear and almost in tears.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
As the day progresses, I am still receiving killer glares from Duo, lots of smirks from Hilde, lots of rumours and chatting about me going around and almost being tripped up in the corridors. All in all, a sheer nightmare!  
  
I walk to the canteen and suddenly, all eyes on me, this is getting a bit silly, I mean, just cause that one little- scratch that, just because of that big scene I did yesterday means I will become the schools new fool of the year. I walk cautiously towards the lunch line making sure I wasn't going to do anything that will make me look like a total fool, more than I already am, just then I feel someone grab my hand and drag me, I look up at the person responsible to see Catherine, I sigh and smiled, "Hey Catherine. Thanks, but next time, please give me a warning." She smiled and told me to go in front of her, I managed to get my food, and waited for Catherine before heading to an empty table, so far, so good I guess.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
It was last period and I haven't exactly fallen on my face or been provoked since this morning, that's a little too good to be true, I looked at my half done painting, we was in art, and we were doing still life paintings, I look at my set of paints and realise I haven't got no red, so I got up and went to get some from the teacher, "Ms. Noin, would it be o.k. If you lent me some red, I don't seem to have any in my set." The women with short bluish black hair was a very kind women, she handed me the red, I smiled and headed back to my seat, I look at my object and turned back to my painting when my eyes started to water, "No." My drawing has been ruined permanently, there was red paint splat dead in the middle of the picture and smeared with the other colours, I look around the class when I saw Duo Maxwell snickering with his two Asian friends Heero and Wufei, I glare at him and said, "You did this didn't you?" He smirked and said, "Hey, I heard you needed some red paint, so I thought, why make it hard for her, so I got some red paint and finished off your picture for you. Don't you appreciate it?" I looked at my drawing, it was totally ruined, I picked it up and walked towards Duo and his 2 friends, he stopped snickering and looked at me, "What do you wan." SMACK!!! I hit him right on the head with my painting, causing the paper to rip within the board and Duo right through it, when Duo regained his conscious, he looked at me and sneered, "You stupid little bitch, how dare yo." I slapped him, HARD!  
  
"I've had enough of you insulting me and trying to embarrass me, I've had enough!!!!" I said before storming out of the classroom, I wasn't looking at where I was going and my vision was blurred by my tears, when I crashed into someone, I mumbled a sorry and tried to walk off when the person grabbed my arm and said, "Relena, are you o.k." In an all too familiar tone, it was Catherine, "Relena, why are you crying? What has Duo done now?" I wipe my eyes and turn to Catherine, "Cathy, I've had enough of it, I've only been here for two days, and Duo has tormented me a bit too much! I want to go home and rest." Catherine smiled and said, "Well, where's your coat and bag, at least grab them before you go?" I nodded and we headed to the classroom, but to my avail, I was heading back to be welcomed with trouble.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
Catherine told me that she'll wait outside for me, I nodded and headed into the classroom, I didn't make eye contact with anyone, nor did I even answer to Ms. Noin, but I just headed towards my bag and coat.  
  
I picked up my bag first when all of a sudden, I heard a slight burst and my bags just gotten heavier, and then multi coloured paint started leaking out of my bag, I open it to find half my bag filled with paint, I turn to glare at Duo, as he and well, the whole class started to laugh, I glared but couldn't be bothered, I needed to go home, I put my bag down and put on my coat, well, was about to put it on, until I noticed the word 'bitch' painted onto the back of my coat in red paint.  
  
That took it a bit too far, this just so happens to be my most favourite jacket, and now it was ruined, I held my jacket in one hand and grabbed my bag with the other, I walked towards the door, but changed direction so that I was heading towards Duo, and you know what I did, I gave him a taste of his own medicine, I poured my bag full of paint onto his head, which poured down at full rate along with a few of my books that came tumbling out with it (A/N: Don't flame me people, I love Duo with all my heart, but I think this really puts in an effect! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I LOVE DUO!!!!!), gave him a smile of victory before about to leave when I felt some one pull my arm making me turn around to be given a hard smack across the cheek, I look at the attacker to see Hilde.  
  
"You stupid bitch, don't you ever do that to my Duo!!!" and she slapped me again on the other cheek, and just as I was about to hit her back, Catherine came in and pulled me back whereas for Ms. Noin, who pulled Hilde back and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Come on Relena, let's go!" Catherine said dragging me out of the classroom, I obeyed in the end and just walked along with her.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Meanwhile, in class, Duo was fuming, he looked at his braid, it was covered in paint and he didn't like it when his braid got involved, "Duo, are you alright man? You want us to beat the crap out of her?" But all Duo saw was red, "No, I don't want you guys to beat the crap out of her, this is personal, no one messes with Shinigami and gets away with it, and even worse, no one messes with Shinigami's braid and lives to tell about it! This is war." Duo said, none of the two boys wanted to be near Duo at that very moment, they knew, if they tried to even comfort him when he's in this rage, they're asking for 2 black eyes, a bleeding nose, a few broken ribs or maybe all if your unlucky, and a trip to the hospital, maybe even a trip to 7 feet under soil with lots of flowers surrounding your death bed if he's really mad.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
Oh, this girl was asking for trouble, she was messing with trouble herself, she was messing with Shinigami, God of Hell, and he was not having a lowly, little, stupid bitch try to humiliate him, oh no, not in front of a crowd, he isn't going to lose without a fight.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Duo punched the first thing or something nearest to him which just so happens to be his painting and stand, which because of the impact it had with Duo's fist, ended up with a nice big hole and up against the opposite side of the classroom, yup, Shinigami was definitely mad. DANGEROUS.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
Catherine decided to walk Relena home, instead of troubling her parents again, Relena explained what happened in art class and how she dunked Duo with paint, and the fact that he doesn't pick on other girls except for her and a few who are similar to her.  
  
When they reached the house, they slipped in quietly and headed to Relena's room, Relena threw her now ruined jacket into the bin and plopped onto the bed.  
  
"You know, I think part of the reason Duo picks on you is because what you dress like." Catherine said taking a seat on the rather big bed.  
  
Relena looked at her friend and said, "Do continue." Catherine smiled and said, "Well, when you think about it, you already said that he picks on people similar to you, so it meant that he has a problem with your dress wise and looks. For starters, if you want Duo to not pick on you that much, your gonna have to do something to your looks." Relena made a face and said, "And what can I change May I ask?" Catherine grinned and said, "For starters." She took the glasses off Relena getting a little hey in return, "these have got to go." Catherine looked into the lenses, they were weak, "You don't need them, they are weak, I'm sure you'll do fine without them. Second." Catherine put the glasses to one side and pulled at the two hair bands holding Relena's braids in place, and undid Relena's hair so it flowed nicely down her back, "You have got to stop braiding your hair and let it down, I personally think it looks nice like this." Catherine examined Relena a bit and pulled her to her feet, she started to look Relena from head to toe, Relena blushed and said, "Can you stop giving me them weird looks, and I'm feeling awkward." Catherine smiled sweetly and walked over to Relena, pulled at her tie, so it hung loosely, then she unbuttoned the top 3 buttons, and dragged Relena towards the full length mirror, "Viola, look, you already look more stunning! See, behind those glasses and quiet self, I knew that there was a pretty girl there. Now, all we need is a little make up to touch off the looks." And with Catherine working her magic (A/N: Don't Catherine sounds a bit like Dorothy most of the time in fics? Lol) until she finished, Relena looked at her reflection, she looked stunning, she looked different, she never ever did dress up in case she looked like a fool, but she looked great, she felt like crying when Catherine pulled her into a hug and said, "Now, now Relena, don't cry or you'll ruin your eye make up, now I'm going to come by tomorrow morning to help you do your make up and I don't want you moaning or complaining! And I definitely don't want any crying from you tomorrow, understand?" Relena nodded and said, "Thanks."  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
Catherine smiled as she left the Peacecraft home and left for her own, on her way she said to herself with a smile, "This is going to be an interesting tomorrow!"  
  
TBC!!! TBC!!!!  
  
=^o^=__________________________^O^___________________________=^o^=  
  
Sandra: Way, finish chapter 2 at last! I hope you people keep reading and reviewing my fic, I'm starting to think people don't like my work! Review if you want me to continue!!!!  
  
BYE!!!!!!!! 


	3. third day at school

Sandra: Sorry I haven't been uploading lately, I've been busy, school exams and so on....you get the point! Anyway! Continueing!  
  
=^o^=__________________________^O^___________________________=^o^=  
  
"Wonder where loser Relena Bitchcraft went to." Snickered Hilde, "Dunno, probably got scared and flew off to another country!" Said one of Hilde's followers.  
  
"Yeah, she knows she should run away from me, after all, she knows I will..." Hilde got cut off by a group of boys running out the classroom.  
  
"Hey, check out that hot chick coming up the hallway!" One of them said, "Yeah, she must be new, she is so hot, I don't think I've seen her around before!" The other one replied.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
In the hallways, a group of boys followed the girl towards the classroom, the girl had bright blue eyes hidden behind some full volume lashes, with a light touch of eye shadow, some red glossy lips that look kissable than hell, her golden brown hair just glistening and flowing naturally as she walked, her top three shirt buttons undone and her tie hung loosely, she was stunning.  
  
As she approached her locker, someone pulled her into them by her stomach, "Hey good looking, you must be new here, my name is Heero Yuy."  
  
The girl blushed a bright red, "Aww, angel, you don't need to be shy around me, just tell me your name." Heero said, "H-H-Heero, this isn't funny, can you please let go of me." "Ah, playing hard to get, I like it!" Heero said as he kissed her neck, when all of a sudden he felt a very cold blade against his neck, he let go of the girl and turned around to face Catherine.  
  
"Hey Catherine, why did you leave me on my own?" The girl said getting away from the jock and nearer to Catherine.  
  
"I had to go run a few errands, sorry I took so long Relena..." "Relena? Relena Peacecraft? That's you? No way!" Heero said looking at the girl with utter disbelief.  
  
"Believe it or not Yuy, this 100% hot chick is Relena Peacecraft, now scurry along to your pathetic friend Duo and let her be." Catherine said, taking Relena away from the crowd and towards their classroom.  
  
"No way, that's Relena." "I thought she left after what Duo done to her." "She's so hot!" "I knew she was good looking." "Maybe that's her twin or something?" "Do you think she finally got some senses..." Rumours started to spread.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
Heero's P.O.V.  
  
'There is no way in hell that girl could be Relena, Duo told me she is the most ugliest, low life, low fashion bitch in the entire world! I haev to admit, Duo is wrong, she is cute! Shame Duo isn't in today to see this, he would probably die from disbelief!' My eyes slowly wandered towards Relena, lust filling my mind.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
"Heero Yuy, would you please continue on from where Miss. Drain had left?" The teacher said standing right in front of Heero's desk. "Huh....uh....where are we on...." Heerp started to think of some way to get him out of the situation, but he failed.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
"Relena! Relena! Wait up!" Relena turned around at the person calling her name, it was Heero, "Uh...hello Heero, what would you like?" She asked him shyly. "Well, I thik we set off at the wrong foot, let's start over, my name is Heero Yuy." He said offering his hand, Relena smiled and accepted, "My name is Relena Peacecraft, nice to meet you!"  
  
"Are you free tonight Relena?" Heero asked as the two started walking towards the cafeteria. "Um...yes, I guess..." Relena replied, "well, I was wondering, you know, if I can take you out to see a movie?" Heero asked her.  
  
"Well....uh...sure...I guess..." Relena said blushing like a bright tomato. "Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight." Heero said running off. "Wait! You don't know my address!" Relena yelled after him.  
  
=^o^= ________________ =^v^=  
  
7:00 that night.  
  
"Hmm..........I guess this is the address." Heero looked out the window at the rather big mansion like house. He got out and rang the door bell. The door opened and there stood Relena, looking the same as she did in school only this time in a black tanktop and blue denim quatre length trousers.  
  
"Hey Relena, you look great!" Heero said, Relena smiled shyly and mumbled a thanks, the two got into the car and headed towards the theatre. 


	4. The Devil and Angel

Sandra: Hey, I'm glad you people liked chappy 3, well, here's chap 4 for you, and are thing gonna be interesting, especially long chapter for all of you! Enjoy!!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*Duo's P.O.V*  
  
I broke away from Stacy, some girl I met at the mall, she pretty hot, we've been lip locked for god knows how long, but well, the film ended and I gotta take her home, seeing as I'm such a gentleman….pft, yeah right, gentleman my ass, her parents ain't home, heh heh heh!   
  
I grabbed her hand and took her out the screen room, as we were walking, she saw a few friends and went over to talk to them, so I stood there with her, she clung onto me like a leech, that's something bad about her, despite I love her figure and everything, she's too clingy, not that good, oh well, she'll make it up when we get to her house.  
  
Hmm…boring, girl talk sucks, I look around, couples, bar, food stack, kids, Heero walking with some mega hot chick, drinks, hold on a second! Heero walking around with some mega hot chick?!??! I look for them and find them walking to the screen we just left, no way, Heero hooked himself with an angel and he don't even tell me, well, why let Heero have all the fun, let's see who she'll choose, the perfect soldier or shinigami.  
  
I told Stacy I'm going to the guys room, she's so stupid, she actually believes me, even though I'm walking the wrong way, I sneak into the screen and take a seat behind the two.  
  
"I'll go buy some popcorn, do you want anything?" I hear Heero ask, aww…Mr. Niceguy, heh heh.  
  
"Yes please, I would like a cream soda." Hmm…a girl with manners, nice.  
  
I watch Heero walk off and take my cap off my belt which I hooked onto, put it on and put on a pair of shades, walked over to the girl and asked in a very smooth voice, "Hey, is this seat taken, my dear lady?" She looked at me and I could see the blush on her face, very cute.  
  
I sit down next to her and smiled at her, "Nice to meet you, why is an angel like yourself doing in the theatres on your own?" She shook her head and said, "I have a date, he's just buying me something to drink." I smiled and leaned a bit closer to her, I gave her my so irresistible smile and tilted my glasses down just a bit so that she could see half of my beautiful violet eyes, "It's a shame I couldn't have you as my date, but could I at least have a number and email address?" I know she can't resist, no girl can, and she was blushing like crazy.  
  
I took her hand, got a pen out of my pocket, hey, you never know when you need it for these occasions, I wrote my number and email address on it: Deathscythe02@aol.com.  
  
I smiled at her and she took out a piece of paper and wrote her number and email on it, I took it, then I notice Heero coming down the other isle, I quickly gave the top of her hand a kiss and left.  
  
As I walked out of the theatre, Stacy glomped me, "Duo~~~ where have you been? I was so worried!" I smile at her then picked her off me, "Sorry babes, I got plans, I'll call you next time ok?" I said giving her a wink, she practically fainted, I just left.  
  
"I'm back!" I yell out as I walked up the stairs to my room, obviously, mum and dad are out. When I got to my room, I shut the door and plopped onto my bed, took out the paper and read it, the number was quite easy to remember, then looking at the email address: PeacefulAngel@aol.com  
  
Hmm…cute, matches her, I got off my backside and went to my computer, turned it on.  
  
"Hmm…what to write, what to write…" Tomorrow is Saturday, maybe she would want to go out, I started to type. I smiled and sent the letter.  
  
*************************  
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
Once Heero dropped me off at home, I smiled and watched him drive off, he's the greatest guy I ever went out with, perfect in everything, he's intelligent, he's strong, he's handsome, he's nice, he's perfect!  
  
But, that guy, the one I saw at the theatre, he seemed familiar, yet I can't quite tell who, but he was charming, sweet, and his eyes, I think I've seen them before, but those eyes, they sparkled and them looked so beautiful, and that smile…great, I got two great guys to pick, so confusing!  
  
When I got to my room, I saw my laptop flashing, hmm….an email…hmm…I tapped the accept button and read the email.  
  
"Hey Angel,   
  
Remember me? Aww, if you don't I'm gonna be hurt, just kidding, I'm the guy from the theatre, I just couldn't stop thinking about you, your eyes especially, anyway, I was wondering if you would like to meet up again say tomorrow or something, but if your busy, maybe next time, but maybe we could email each other and keep in touch, after all, I bet your thinking of me too.  
  
Anyway, what are you doing? Had fun on your date? Anyway, I really wanna meet you, who knows, maybe we could be friends?  
  
Well, I'll talk to you later, I gotta go, later on!  
  
Yours truly:  
  
The Devil.  
  
Xxx"  
  
I smiled, that email is so sweet, "Relena!" I heard my father call, I opened the door and I saw him come up the stairs, "Yes father?" He smiled at me and said, "Honey, your mother and I are planning to take you to our bossiness conference for 2 whole weeks, now I know you just started at your new school, but we called up and they said it was fine as long as you complete all the homework they set which they will send via tomorrow, at that, we'll leave, are you willing to come?"  
  
I smiled, "Of course Father, I' love to!"   
  
'Anything to get away from Duo Maxwell…' I thought.  
  
My Father smiled and left, I went back to my laptop and I replied back.  
  
****************  
  
*Duo's P.O.V.*  
  
I came out of the shower and into my room when I saw the flashing on my computer, I clicked the accept button and read the email.  
  
" Hiya Devil,  
  
I would love to meet up with you, but I can't! My parents are going on a little trip and they're taking me along with them tomorrow, I'll be gone for 2 weeks, but hey, we can still email each other! My date went fine, and maybe yes I was thinking of you, or maybe no I wasn't thinking of you.   
  
Well, I'm going to take a shower in a moment, and of course we can be friends! Remember to keep emailing me! Well, I gotta go I gotta shower and get packing! I'll see you!  
  
Yours truly:  
  
X-Angel-X  
  
P.S. I really love this whole Angel and Devil thing, do you mind if we stick to it? "  
  
I smiled and replied back once more before going to bed.  
  
**************  
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
I came out of the shower and got dressed, went to my room and saw my laptop flashing, I accepted and read the email.  
  
"Hiya Angel,  
  
Of course we can stick with the names, no problem!  
  
Aww, I really wanted to see you again, well, maybe next time, when you come back, remember to tell me!   
  
Your lucky your parents are taking you, whenever my parents go anywhere, its always the two of them on their romantic dates, so old yet so young, lol.  
  
Aww, your playing with my mind, I know you was thinking of me! Well, I was definitely thinking of you.  
  
Anyway, Email me ok?  
  
I'm gonna go sleep, I got a few…people, I need to call.  
  
Yours truly:  
  
The Devil  
  
Xxx"  
  
I smiled, I'll reply tomorrow, I'm too tired now.  
  
As I laid down on my bed, all I could think of was 'The Devil', his smile, his voice, and mostly, his eyes.  
  
***************  
  
*Duo's P.O.V*  
  
I can't go sleep, I just can't stop thinking of 'Angel', I'm never like this, I'm the lady killer, the sex god, how can one girl make me go all wacko!  
  
Hmm…maybe I shouldn't call Heero, incase I hurt the guy, afterall, he's my best bud, I can't hurt the guy, I'll just play like I don't know, what harm can it do, I'm not eager to find out the girls actual name, I got her number and email, I'm fine, but when we meet again, I'll be sure that she's mine!  
  
I rolled around a few times, trying to get the thought of 'Angel' out of my head. Eventually I tired myself out by rolling around and fell asleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: What do you think everyone? Good? Bad? I know your thinking, why can't they just meet!? I though of doing that at first, but I thought, this whole enemy straight into love is all crap, so I thought maybe later, some tragedy happens, I don't even know what I'm writing, I'm changing my ideas completely!!!!  
  
Anyway R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. What school do you go to Angel?

Sandra: I'm back, and thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Duo's P.O.V.*  
  
I sighed, it's been a week since I first saw 'Angel', I can't stop thinking of her, I can't even go on dates without thinking of her.  
  
But one good thing happened! The bitch of the world Relena isn't in school cause she's on some business trip with her parents! MY FREEDOM! Shame though, I really wanted to humiliate her some more, but well, it can wait, gives me time to relax.  
  
I walked to my room and saw my laptop flashing, "Oh yes!" I said and read the email.  
  
'Hey Devil,  
  
How are you? I'm having a great time on this trip, meeting many new people, and I got a few admirers. Jealous? Hehe!  
  
So what are you doing? Apart from reading this email of course.  
  
You know what, I'm not looking forward to coming back, no offence to you, I remember our deal to meet up when I get back but I don't want to go back to my school, because there's this boy who always bullies me, and doesn't get off my back, I'm just scared…  
  
Well, Email me back!  
  
X-Angel-X'  
  
Hmm….why would someone want to bully her? She's pretty and cute, she's one hell of a chick, why would they bully her?  
  
I replied the email.  
  
**************************  
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
I was about to get up when I saw a message, I opened it, it was from 'Devil'!  
  
'Hey Angel,  
  
Why would that person bully you, they're a jerk and too blind, you're a chick! I'm glad you remember our meeting! Maybe if we see this jerk, you point him out and I'll teach him a thing or two.  
  
No one bully's my girl and gets away with it!  
  
Anyway, what school do you go? I'll take ya to school if you want me to?  
  
The Devil  
  
Xxx'  
  
Aww, 'Devil's so sweet! Hmm……  
  
**************************  
  
*Duo's P.O.V.*  
  
I grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and came to my room and saw a flash! Hell yeah!  
  
'Hey Devil,  
  
I go to Wing Zero High…  
  
Hey, I'll email you the day before I come back ok! That way you can find me, I have to go!  
  
X-Angel-X'  
  
Oh, she goes to the same school as me? But, I've never seen her there before?!?!?!  
  
I'll email her and tell her…RING!!!!!RING!!!RING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hello, Shinigami speaking."  
  
"Sup? Wanna come down my yard?"   
  
"Sup Heero, yeah whatever innit." I said before putting down the phone, grabbed my keys and jacket and left.  
  
***************************  
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
"Father? Can I ask you a favour?" I ask my father as I walked into his room.  
  
"Of course angel, what's wrong?"  
  
"I want to ask if we could get back home earlier?"  
  
"Well, if I get my work done early, we can." My father said and I walked out of the room.  
  
TBC-----------------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Sorry it's very short, but I have a serious case of writers block and tried to get something up for you!  
  
Sorry it's short! 


	6. Very long chapter IT DOES NOT FINISH HER...

Sandra: I'm sooooooo sorry about not updating for like years! Well, now that I have time, I'm gonna update!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Duo's P.O.V.*  
  
Yawn….ummm…..what time is it? I crack one eye open and look at my digital clock, SHIT! It's 12:00, Angels emailed me like 2 whole hours ago! Damn!  
  
I scramble off my bed and turn on the computer, hurry up, hurry up, ah ha! Aww man, Angels gonna be so mad at me for not replying!  
  
'Hey Devil,   
  
Good morning, I have great news! I'm coking back today! Isn't it great! Now I can meet you! I'm would most probably arrive at about 3:00 this afternoon, be sure to reply so that I know where to meet you! Oh, I got to go pack up now! I'll see you later! Reply A.S.A.P!  
  
X-Angel-X'  
  
Oh boy, oh boy, alright,, calm down Duo, your just going to meet up with Angel again, no big, you're a charmer, you'll get it over and done with! Right, umm…….  
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
I look at the clock, hmm…1:00 and Devil still hasn't replied! Honestly! Well, I'm done packing, I had lunch…beep, beep, beep. Devil replied!  
  
'Hey Angel,  
  
Sorry I replied so late, I kinda over slept, heh, well, yeah, I was thinking maybe we could meet up at the park café, and oh yeah, another reason I took so long to reply, was because I was looking for something unique to wear, so, yeah, look for a guy with a silky purple shirt and black jeans, oh and I'll have on a pair of blue tinted sunglasses and a purple bandana around my forehead, ok? Hopefully you read this before you leave so that you can tell me what you're wearing.  
  
Love: The Devil  
  
Xxx'  
  
I smiled and looked down at what I was wearing, it wasn't unique, I got to change into something… aww great, I got to unpack my bags too, oh well, better be quick.  
  
*Duo's P.O.V.*  
  
I strolled up the stairs whilst eating my burger and plopped onto my chair, then it started to beep, Angel replied, thank god!  
  
'Devil,  
  
I'll be wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a plated white skirt and white heals, I'll have a white scarf on too. I'll see you at the café then! Bye!  
  
X-Angel-X'  
  
I smiled, quickly I stuffed the rest of the burger down my mouth and looked at the clock, gah, its 2:00, I'm gonna be late! I quickly ran to the bathroom, had a quick shower, came out dried myself and changed into my clothes, undid my messy hair and brushed it out of its knots, re-braided it, tied on the bandana and put my glasses on. What time, what time? Damn, it's 2:30! Aww, I gotta run! I grab my keys , scribbled down, I'm out, on a piece of paper and ran out.  
  
I sat down at a table at the café, look at the park clock, 2:45, I still got 15 minutes, might as well order a drink.  
  
"Excuse me?" I say, a young waitress walks up to me, I tip my sunglasses down a bit and looked at her name tag, "Umm…yeah, Emily, can I order an ice lemon tea please." I look up to her and smile, making her blush like crazy, wow, I haven't been doing that to girls in quite a while, I guess Angel must be really getting to me.  
  
Emily came over with my drink and I thanked her with another smile as she hurriedly went off.   
  
I took a sip, ah, refreshing, and I feel less tired now, "Hey Duo, what you doing here?" I turn around.  
  
"Hey you guys!" I say as Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre walked over to me.  
  
"What you doing here, may we ask again?" Wufei said, I just smile at them and said, "I just got arrangements with a charming little lady friend."  
  
Quatre smiled, "Our Duo's back, we were starting to get worried seeing as you haven't been thinking about girls lately."  
  
"Well, there's this one girl who's got me all worked up, she even goes to our school! I'll introduce you lot to her!" I say.  
  
"She must be a total babe if she got you wrapped around her little finger." Heero said.  
  
"She is, she's a glowing Angel!" I say as I beamed with joy.  
  
"So what's her name? We should know who she is if she goes to our school!" Wufei said.  
  
"I dunno her name." I say with a shrug, all the guys fell backwards.  
  
"You don't know her name? The how the hell are you supposed to know she goes o our school?" Trowa asked me as he was the first to be back to normal.  
  
"She said so, and besides, I told her what I'll be wearing, very unique."  
  
"And your supposed to know who she is, still?" Heero smirked.  
  
"Yeah of course! No one can resist me, Duo Maxwell," I laugh with the others.  
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
Hmm…..it's 3:00, I hope Devil don't mind me being a little late. I tried to run as fast as I can in these heels, and when I saw the café in view, I smiled, I fixed my skirts, shirt, scarf and hair and walked towards the café, just then I saw a group of boys standing by one table, that table sat one boy, who was dressed in a purple shirt, black jeans, a bandana around his head and blue tinted sunglasses, it's Devil, but, why is he around…Heero's friends…where's Maxwell…  
  
Just then, I noticed the long braid which belonged to Devil, no…how can I be so blind, please tell me it's not him..  
  
"No one can resist me, Duo Maxwell!" I hear Devil say….oh my god, why am I so stupid?! I turn on my heel and ran as fast as I can away from the park café, away from the park, no, how can I fall for him, why Duo Maxwell, how could I have not noticed it was him from the very start? How…  
  
*Duo's P.O.V.*  
  
I sat there and waited, hmm…where's Angel, I hope she hasn't gotten into any trouble… I look at the Park clock, it's 5:00, Angel was supposed to be here 2 hours ago, maybe she in some kind of traffic on her way home, yeah, that's it.  
  
**********************  
  
I walked into my house and into my room, I dropped onto my bed and looked at my ceiling. Angel didn't turn up at all, I waited till 9:00 when the park café shut and she still never turned up…I can't believe it…what if, what if she was injured?  
  
I got up and checked my inbox, nothing, maybe I should email her…  
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
I watched the T.V, well, was watching it, but my mind kept drifting off to Devil, who is actually Duo. I just can't believe its him, why him of all people, what if he finds out that Angel is actually Relena Peacecraft, he'll never like me! I can't believe that I fell in love with Duo Maxwell… I heard a beep from my computer and switched off the T.V. went to it and opened the mail.  
  
'Angel,  
  
Why didn't you come to the park café? Are you ok? I waited there for you till 9:00 and you didn't turn up, what's wrong? Are you not feeling well? Either way, I hope you come looking for me at school, I'm gonna wait for you at the drinking fountains, and since we're in uniform, just look for the guy with the long braid, I'll be waiting for you.  
  
Love Devil  
  
Xxx'  
  
I felt my eyes water, I was right, Devil is Duo Maxwell…I can't meet him, I don't want to be hurt again, he might think that I'm playing some sort of trick on him and then he'll hate me forever, it's bad enough I like him, I don't want anything to happen…there's only one way to solve this…  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
Duo stood by the drinking fountains and looked around for Angel, he sighed, no sign of her yet, he waited until the bell rang and the teachers shuffled all students into the classrooms including me.  
  
I stepped into my classroom as Hilde was the first to glomp me yet again, I walk towards my seat when I noticed the table that was unoccupied for some time was filled, hn, Relena Peacecraft is back again. I glare at her, still the same, Big round glasses, hair in two braids, very low dress fashion, still the same her.  
  
"Sit down." Mr. Marquise said, I just sat down, but not before throwing a death glare at Relena, life was better without her, surprisingly she never left yet, I thought she left for good, oh well, more fun for me! Something to keep my mind off Angel, she hasn't emailed me yet…  
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
I sighed, Duo doesn't recognise me, that's a relief. I don't want to add upon his hate list.  
  
Later on when we walked out of the classroom, I notice a few boys waiting outside, but I quickly make my way past, they don't seem to notice me, that's a relief.  
  
As I headed to my locker, I aw some more boys by there waiting, oh well, lets not go there, doesn't matter, just means carrying a few extra books, no problem.  
  
As I made my way to History and was relieved no one was there yet, I made my way to the back of the class and sat down, just then, I felt someone tap my shoulder, I look up and see Catherine, she frowned.  
  
"Relena, why on earth are you dressed up like this again?" I bring a hand up to cover her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh!" I hiss, and she nodded and sat down.  
  
"Why are you dressed up like how you used to be?" She asked me, this time in whisper.  
  
"I have a few problems here and there, and it's to do with my nicer side, so I want to be safe and stick to my old me."  
  
"Safer side? This is the suicidal side Relena!" She shrieked, again I had to cover her mouth and make her hush.  
  
Just then, the rest of the class made their way in, including Duo, Relena stared into his eyes.  
  
*Duo's P.O.V.*  
  
I walked into the history classroom, preparing to be bored to death, I looked around and then I stared at a pair bright blue eyes, they looked familiar…just then, whoever it was turned away with a blush, argh, I just made eye contact with Relena Peacecraft, I'm gonna have to go home and rinse my eyes out!  
  
I sat down and looked towards the front, I wonder what Angels doing right now…  
  
All day, lunch, lessons, hallways, everything, I was on the look out for Angel, but I never saw her once. It's as if she's purposely avoiding me, but why?  
  
Once I get home, I logged onto the net and decided to write an email to her.   
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
Catherine came over today so that we could catch up.  
  
"You don't know how weird it was Elena, ever since you left, Duo Maxwell wasn't flirting with any girls at all, and he kept mumbling something like Angel all the time, and I heard from the other boys that he refused all dates and so on from every girl, even that head cheerleader! It was freaky." Catherine exclaimed as we entered my room. I just sigh sadly. Just then my computer beeped, hmm…  
  
I walked over to I and opened the email, oh no,  
  
"Who's it from?" Catherine asked as she walked over to me. I closed the screen and said, "Nothing, just junk mail." I smile at her, she looked at me in disbelief, but nodded, I smile and thought of something to stop the tension.  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink you want anything?"  
  
She smiled and said, "Yeah a cup of orange juice please." I smile and rush out of my room, taking a breath.  
  
I walked back up the stairs holding two glass of orange juice and opened the door to my room, when I saw Catherine reading the email, oh no! I rushed over and put the glasses down and switched off the monitor.  
  
"You're Angel? The Angel Duo's been dazing over for all this time? Is that why you changed back to the way you were?" I sigh and fall to the floor, "It's a long story." I say, "I have plenty of time." She said, I sighed again and told her from the beginning of how we met in the theatre to how I realised Devil was Duo Maxwell.  
  
"So basically, you're scared that he'll think you were just playing with his emotions and that he'll hate you a lot more, and that in reality, you have fallen for him." She asked me, I just nodded.  
  
She sighed now, and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." I just smiled at her and walked to my bag, to take out my homework, "Come on, lets get our homework over and done with whilst we chat." I tipped out all the contents in my bag and Catherine looked at me strangely, "What?" I ask.  
  
"Why have you got all the books you don't need?" She asked me.  
  
I blush and scratch the back of my head, "Well…there were these guys by my locker and I couldn't exactly go to it." Catherine just nodded and smiled, "Leave them to me, tomorrow, they won't be there, trust me." I just nodded at her and we started to work and talk. Our orange juices soon forgotten.  
  
******************  
  
For the whole week, Catherine has been scaring off any boy coming to my locker, no one really notices me which is a good thing, and well, that's all back to normal, the only problem is with Duo. He keeps emailing me, but I don't want to email him back…  
  
It's Friday night, I was in the comfort of my living room watching some random movie, I don't want to watch in my room, cause that beeping from Duo will be there again.  
  
"Honey, will it be ok if you went to your room to watch tonight?" I look at my mother questioning.  
  
"Well, me and the other girls are going to be playing bridge in here tonight, and I know you want to watch some movies, but we already settled it."  
  
"Alright, it's ok mother." I say as I got up and headed to my room.  
  
I look at the monitor, it was flashing with you got email.  
  
I sigh and open it, I haven't read any emails sent to me by him, I think there's about 14 there… I start off with the oldest.  
  
'Angel,  
  
Why aren't you answering my emails, did I do something wrong? Please answer me, I'm always waiting for you at the drinking fountains.  
  
Love Devil  
  
Xxx'  
  
'Angel,  
  
I haven't seen you at school since you said you came back, did you change schools? Why don't we meet up somewhere sometime?  
  
Love Devil  
  
Xxx'  
  
'Angel,  
  
I got an idea, why don't we meet up at the park café again, I'll be in my school uniform this time, but I know you'll spot me, please come!  
  
Love Devil  
  
Xxx'  
  
'Hey Angel,  
  
Are you not feeling well? I waited for you till the park café closed, do you have a fever or something? If you are, please tell me, I want to be there to help you! Please email me back  
  
Love Devil  
  
Xxx'  
  
'Angel,  
  
I'm sorry if I'm filling up your inbox, but you got to reply back to me, I really miss you, how are you doing? Please just give me a sign so that I know you're receiving these emails.  
  
Love Devil  
  
Xxx'  
  
'Angel,  
  
Well, I can't keep repeating myself, so I'll write about my day today, well, basically, there's this girl I really hate, she's in my class, she come back from some holiday and anyway, usually I would take every opportunity to embarrass her or insult her, but you've been on my mind, that I haven't been doing that…  
  
I wish you would reply back…  
  
Love Devil  
  
Xxx'  
  
I read through most of them until I reached up to the very latest one, they were more or less the same, but the last one was totally different.  
  
'Angel,  
  
I think I now realise what your doing, you are avoiding me ain't ya. Alright, I'm not usually a quitter, but this is an exception, From now on, I'll stop emailing you, I'll stop bugging you to reply back, I'll just let you live your own life, but Angel let me tell you one thing, you've changed me, I'm not the same guy I used to be, and it's because of you, I've lost hope in everything, I guess I was never meant to see you. Fair enough, from now on, I'll pretend I never met you. Sorry for taking up your time.  
  
Devil'  
  
I felt my eyes water…I thought avoiding him would save me, but it didn't, now he hates me…for sure…why do I always make things worse for my life…  
  
***************  
  
Monday after lunch, we got P.E. not exactly one of my strong points… I walked towards the changing rooms with Catherine, the girls still bully me, but not a lot when I'm with Catherine. I quickly got changed into my P.E. shorts and T-shirt, Catherine did so too, we ran out to the gym and then I noticed the boys were there too, and they were eyeing the other girls legs. I quickly ran to the corner of the gym and sat down with Catherine.  
  
"Alright ladies, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your P.E. teacher isn't in today and we couldn't get a replacement, so you will be doing P.E. with the boys today, now I know you would feel…uncomfortable with this situation…"  
  
The P.E. teacher watched as the boys started playing around with the girls.  
  
"*cough* anyway, today, we'll be doing basketball, and I will be putting you into teams, whatever number I say, you go."  
  
With that, the teacher started pointing at people randomly and started calling out either 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6.  
  
"2" The teacher said pointing at me, then pointed at Catherine and said, "3" I look worried, and Catherine just gave me a reassuring smile, she headed off to her group, I slowly got up and headed to my group, oh great…Chang Wufei's in my group…and Hilde…oh why me…  
  
"Great, we get HER in our group." Hilde said, I just look at the floor, "Shame we can't have subs, we would've left her as sub all the way." Wufei said, I felt rage build up in me, but didn't do anything.  
  
"Alright then, group 1 vs. group 2" The teacher yelled, Wufei arranged the team, and just told me to stay out of the way, that was fine by me.  
  
Soon, our team won against group 1, and we sat down, and the game went on, group 3 vs. 4, group 4 wins, group 5 vs. 6, group 6 wins.  
  
It was our turn now, we were up against group 4, Heero's team…thank goodness all I have to do was stay out of the way. In the end, Heero's group won.   
  
Then it was group 4 vs. 6, Heero, vs. Duo's team…Duo's team lost by one, now it was us, against them, oh no…Duo has that evil look in his eyes, and he's looking at me…  
  
Whilst we were playing, half the time, Duo was charging towards me, but someone would always get in the way, thank god.  
  
I stood there and watched some girl dribble the ball, then I turned to look at Catherine, who looked back at me, just then, her face turned to one of horror and she pointed up, I turned around and a massive pain hit my face.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
Relena turned around at Catherine's sign and the ball hit her square in the face, causing her to fall onto her knees as her glasses shattered, Duo strutted over and picked up the ball, "Oops, sorry, I thought you was one of my team players." Relena started to cry as the P.E. teacher called the game off and told everyone to go get changed, h quickly rushed towards Relena with a dustpan and brush, Catherine rushed to Relena's side, "Are you ok Relena?" The teacher asked, "Of course she isn't, she just got hit square in the face!" Catherine screamed.  
  
"Well, she's lucky she had those thick glasses, or should would have a big bruised eye." Catherine glared at the teacher as he made a stupid joke.  
  
"Come on Relena, I'll take you to first aid. And I expect Maxwell to apologise to her! Understand?" Catherine said to the teacher and took her crying friend away as the teacher swept up the shattered glass.  
  
*Duo's P.O.V.*  
  
Great, I have to apologise to that stupid bitch or else I have detention, just great. It's her fault for not being able to catch a ball! Should be concentrating, not chatting away. I got to the first aid room, and heard the bell ring, then Catherine stepped out of the first aid room, glared at me and said in a deadly voice, "If you hurt her in there, I will personally hurt you." Venom dripping in that too, I just rolled my eyes and stepped in, the nurse looked at me in disappointment and picked up her files, "I'm off to lunch, anything happen, you come straight to me." I just nodded and gave her a innocent smile as I watched her leave the room, uh, people…I walked around the blinds and looked at Relena's back.  
  
"Yo, I'm sorry for what I did." I said in boredom, she didn't say anything, or even turn around, no one leaves me unanswered.  
  
"Hey, I'm apologising here." I said, anger building up.  
  
"It's ok." She said, still keeping her back to me, no, it doesn't work like that with me. I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"When I'm speaking to you, you answer me not having your back to me!" I say turning her around, only to be greeted with Bright Blue eyes… those eyes… I back away from her and take in the image in front of me…. It's not her…  
  
I grabbed onto the binds on her braids and pulled them off as her hair flowed down her back…  
  
"Angel…"  
  
She pulled out of my hold and turned back around, I hear sobbing.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft…Your Angel?" I ask in disbelief.  
  
"No, I'm not, your looking for the wrong person. You already apologised, just go."  
  
"No, you are Angel! All this time, you knew who I was, and you don't have the decency to even reply once to me, in some way?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Relena, you know how long I've been waiting for you, to reply, to meet me, or something, but no, each time, I'm stood up, you know how much you changed me?"  
  
"I didn't mean to," She said as she turned to me, only to be greeted with hurt and angry violet orbs.  
  
"You didn't mean to, I'm sure you knew from the start, and you just loved playing with my emotions didn't you." I said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"No, I…"  
  
"I bet you was laughing inside at me each time you saw me waiting for Angel everyday, and then when I send you an email, you would just be laughing your head off!"  
  
"No Duo, it's not like that…"  
  
"Sure it's not, I bet you was just laughing at me, just like you probably were doing when you got me into the hospital!"  
  
"No Duo…"  
  
"You are a bitch you know, and I thought Angel was the perfect girl, heck, I gave up everything for her, and now I realise who she really is, I can't believe how stupid I am to fall in love with a stupid, dirty little bitch like you…"  
  
SLAP! I held my now throbbing cheek and look at her, tears streaming down from her pain filled blue eyes.  
  
"I didn't want to avoid you! But do you think I have a choice?! No! I don't! Because once you find out Angel is Relena Peacecraft, you'll switch on me, just like you did now! Do you think I not want to reply to your emails? Of course I would! But I'm too fucking scared that you'll soon find out who I really am! When you was injured in that car accident, do you think I didn't feel guilty? I wanted to come and apologise, but all your friends kept threatening me, do you think I would really have the guts to come see you?! I can't believe I even fell in love with you!" And with that she dashed out of the first aid room. Believe me, I heard her, it just took me some time to register those words… she fell in love with me? She thought I would hate her…she wanted to apologise for before……Shit…what the hell have I done?! I get up and ran out of the first aid room…  
  
Now things are starting to connect in my mind, and believe me, I don't care about the hate I had for her before, right now, I got to find her and set things right, I've come this far, and now I know who Angel is, the one I keep dreaming and thinking about. I'm not going to let her go this time! I'm gonna make sure she's mine!  
  
I run around the school, no where to be found…  
  
Just then I run into someone, and we both fall to the ground, I look at who it was, Catherine.  
  
"Where the hell is Relena?" She asked me. I glared at her and said, "I was about to ask you the same thing! Have you seen her?" Argh, that's a stupid question if she's asking me!!  
  
I run past her and towards the office.  
  
"Miss, have you seen Relena Peacecraft?" She looked at her booklet and said, "Relena left for home with her father about 20 minutes ago." I growled and ran out the entrance, "Where are you going Duo Maxwell?"  
  
"I'm going out!" I yell as I ran, but not before hearing her say, "But…school starts now…"  
  
**********************  
  
I ran all the way to Relena's house. I rang the doorbell, and their butler opened the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Relena here?"  
  
"Miss. Relena wishes not to see anyone at this moment."  
  
I growl and push past the old man and ran up the stairs, letting instinct take over. I ran from door to door, checking each one, until I came to a pink coloured door, I tried to open it, damn, locked.  
  
"Relena?!"   
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
I continued to cry into my pillow when I heard my door handle turn and someone try to barge my door down.  
  
Then I heard my name being called out…that voice…  
  
"Duo…" I said out.  
  
*Duo's P.O.V.*  
  
I heard my name being said, so she is in there.  
  
"Relena, open the door!"  
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
Oh my god, he's outside my door, what the hell is he doing here…  
  
*Duo's P.O.V.*  
  
"I know you're in there! Open the door, and let's talk things over!"  
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
"Go away! What the hell are you doing here?!" I cried out as more tears started to flow down my face.  
  
*Duo's P.O.V.*  
  
"Please Relena, I come to set things right, please, just let me talk to you!"  
  
*Relena's P.O.V*  
  
"Go away Duo, we have nothing to talk about!"  
  
*Duo's P.O.V.*  
  
I was about to answer back, when two bulky guys came over and dragged me out, "What the… hey let me go!" I tried to free myself, but these men were strong, the threw me out the gate and closed it and locked it.  
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
All I heard was Duo screaming and yelling, then it faded off…the bodyguards must've took him away.  
  
**********************  
  
I woke up as a crash of lightning and thunder could be heard, I sighed, it started to rain earlier ago, and now its thundering and lightning, what time is it? 4:00 in the morning… I walked towards the window and watched the pretty blue light of lightning clash with the thunder, the rain completing it. Just then, my eyes dropped to the garden n front of me, and then I looked around till I got to the gates, there I saw a figure standing there. Who the…I squint…oh my God, Duo's still there… He's going to get pneumonia if he stays out there!  
  
I quickly throw on a robe over my nightdress, run out of my room quietly as to not wake anyone, ran to the front door and grabbed an umbrella on my way out. I ran to the front gate and unlocked it, oh my god, Duo was on the floor.  
  
"Duo!" I cry, letting go of the umbrella as I ran to Duo's side, oh my god, he's freezing. "Duo! Duo! Wake up! Get up Duo! Oh please be alright!" I tried to pick him up, putting one of his arms over my shoulder, the other around his waste, and stood up, but wobbled and fell back down.  
  
"uh…" I rubbed my bottom in pain.  
  
"Mm…Re-le…na?" I hear, I look at Duo who started to gain conscious.  
  
"Duo!" I say, he blinked a few times and looked at me a bit more.  
  
"Relena, is this you, please tell me I'm not dreaming." He said touching my face.  
  
"I shook my head and cried as he hugged me, I hugged him back.  
  
"Thank god you're alright!" I cry out as I buried my face in his shoulder.  
  
"I would be waiting here all night and day until you would see me." He said to me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo! I'm so god damn sorry! Why are you so stupid?"   
  
"Because I'm madly in love with you." He said, I move away and look at him.  
  
"Relena, what I wanted to say to you, is that I'm sorry, I didn't mean to treat you that way. If I knew that you wanted to apologise to me, I wouldn't have been so mad at you. Relena please, give me another chance."  
  
I felt like my whole body gotten warmer, I smiled and hugged him, "I'm sorry!" I say, the rain came crashing down harder, drenching the both of us.  
  
We sat there in the rain like this for quite some time, before Duo picked me up and headed back towards my house, "I honestly do love the feeling and moment there, but I don't want you to catch pneumonia." He said, I smiled and snuggled into his chest.  
  
"My hero." I mumbled before falling asleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Does this chapter make up for the long time I haven't updated, you best appreciate this fanfic and review, I got school tomorrow, and I'm staying up to write this! BE grateful!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! Bye! 


	7. Remembering Solo and final chappy!

Sandra: I thought about being horrible, and I will! This fanfic will be long, but the beginning you will all hate me for!! Hopefully this is the last chapter, if not then theres always the next one!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Relena's P.O.V*  
  
A sudden crash woke me up and I looked around my room, I'm back in my bed, nothing has changed…was that all a dream?  
  
I look down, I'm still wearing the same nightwear and I'm not wet…it was a dream…  
  
I look at the clock, it read 4:00, I quickly scrambled up and looked out my window, Duo's not there.  
  
I flopped back on my bed as tears ran down my cheeks once again, it would be too good to be true, Duo wouldn't wait for me, not like my dream…  
  
How can I be so pathetic and dumb into believing Duo would wait for me like that.  
  
This thought just stabbed me right in the heart, and by each and every second, I could feel it twisting and turning, and each and every twist and turn would ache more than the first.  
  
All through the night, I couldn't sleep, the painful aching in my heart and the hurt filled tears streaming down my face stopped me. No matter how tired I was, I couldn't go to sleep, because…  
  
Once I close my eyes, I see Duo smiling warmly at me, and then I would see his cold hatred filled face…  
  
"Relena, its time for school Angel." I jumped at the word Angel, rushing to the door, I opened, but it was only my father…  
  
"Angel, what's the matter? Why are your eyes so red?" He asked me, stroking my tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Nothing, just a nightmare." Yes, a nightmare is what I can call it, it only brought pain and agony once I woke up.  
  
"Alright angel, as long as your alright, get ready for school now." He said as he left, I just turned back to my room and changed into my uniform. But it wasn't the uniform the old me wore, I am wearing the nice me uniform…  
  
"It's time to start a new, no longer will I dwell on the pain that 'he' brought on me, I will be strong, for everybody, for…me…" I say out as I left the bathroom.  
  
Brushing my hair, I kept repeating in my head the same thing I said earlier, no longer will I dwell on the pain that 'he' brought on me, I will be strong, for everybody, for me.  
  
Smiling at my now make up covered face, I had to use quite a lot of powder and eye make up to cover up the fact I have been crying.  
  
*Catherine's P.O.V.*  
  
I ring the doorbell to Relena's house and their butler opened the door, allowing me in, I smile as I entered the kitchen and saw Relena eating breakfast, her dress wise made me smile.  
  
"What's with the reverting to the better you again? Can't stick with one style? Wanna try gypsy next? Or maybe country?" I say, Relena smiled at me and swallowed the rest of her food before saying byes to her parents and left with me, we were walking to school today, and today, Relena seemed different, she seemed more confident and well strong, but troubled.  
  
"So what's up then?" I ask, she sighed and smiled at me saying, "I'm going to start a new life, turn over a new leaf, I'm going to be strong!"   
  
I glomped her, "Our little Relena-chan is all grown up!"  
  
"Come on, or we're going to be late!" She say dragging me, but after, it ended up being a race, me winning of course. She smiled and told me that she's going to the bathroom, I came with her in case she needed backup.  
  
It was really early cause we ran to school, so no girls were inside at the moment, I saw her take out a little bag and a tissue as she wiped away the sweat, which then ended up wiping away the substance on her face, her cheeks were bright red and I KNOW that they are not from all the running, her eye make up smudge, causing her to have to get another tissue and wipe off all her make up…OH my GOD…  
  
"Relena, have you been crying?" I ask as I ran towards her, she put her hand on my mouth and shook her head.  
  
"Catherine, please don't make me talk about it…there are things that happened last night that I want to forget all together, alright?"  
  
I just nodded at her request and she put her hand back down, taking out her face powder and applying it quickly, she took out her eye make up, I took it from her and smiled, "I'll help you with this!"   
  
Once I made her all nice and pretty again, we left the bathroom and headed to our lockers, no one was at Relena's locker and she insisted she'll be alright from here, so I left her.  
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
Putting my books away and taking out the necessary ones, I shut my locker and was pinned to the locker, looking up I see a boy, seemingly the same age as me maybe slightly older, he had blonde spiked hair, one ear pierced, the schools uniform on like everyone else, and he had a black cross on a silver chain, and he gave me a smile, this kind of glint in his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm kind of new to this school, started one week ago, my names Solo."  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry if I got practically got EVERY detail of Solo wrong, but some people do say he has blonde hair blue eyes, so I'm not really sure! I don't exactly wanna make up a whole OC! So bare with it! Thanks!!!!)  
  
I smiled shyly at Solo and replied, "I've been here for a little while, my name's Relena."  
  
He smiled and towered over me some more which made me have to look up at him, "Relena, nice name. I think I've heard a few things about you before." He got up and took my hand and started walking, taking me along with him.  
  
"What kind of things have you heard?" I asked.  
  
"Well the things I've heard about a girl called Relena is that she is a bitch, totally ugly, dress sense is really crap, total geek and dork, is hated. Oh and back at home, there was a girl called Relena too, same description." He said and turned to look at me, then he smiled, "I'm sure you can't be the one everyone is talking about, because you are one hell of a bodacious babe." He said, with that comment, I can tell he's a city boy, and from the U.S.A.   
  
"Thanks." I said smiling, I know I can feel my cheeks heat up, and not even the face powder can hide its colour.  
  
"Lets just say that the Relena everyone talks about is dead." I said reminding myself that I will be strong.  
  
Solo looked at me and he must've understood what I meant, because his face turned from confusion to understanding and surprise.  
  
"Who would've thought that a chick like you was HER in the past." He said rounding a corner and stopping outside a classroom.  
  
"Well this is my class, why dot we meet up at break?" He asked, giving me this 100% irresistible smile, if I didn't keep reminding myself that I must be strong and the old me has died, I would've run away and blushed like crazy and tell myself it wasn't for real.  
  
"Sure." I say flashing off what I hoped to be a very sexy smile, and to confirm this, Solo leaned down and gave me a peck on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "Your just drop dead gorgeous you know that?" I blushed and smiled.  
  
"I'll see you at the fountains at break then. See ya later." He said as he gave me another peck and went in, I smiled as I left for my own class, all the while reminding myself that the old me has died and I WILL be strong!  
  
*Duo's P.O.V.*  
  
"Duo, why don't we go on a date today?" Hilde asked me as she clung onto my arm, me having to practically drag her to our class.  
  
Yesterday, I completely wrecked things, I snapped that thin piece of string, once those body guards kicked me out, they threatened to hurt me if they saw me around.  
  
I waited about, of course out of view, but that didn't do any good as when they let the dogs out, and boy, those dogs are VISCIOUS!  
  
Today, I will talk to her, I will make her understand, I will get her back!  
  
As I strolled into the classroom late, I noticed An…no, Relena, I noticed Relena sitting at the back, surrounded by guys, I would go over there I rip off anyone's head if they dared to touch her, but she seemed to be different, she wasn't shying away or blushing like crazy, she was laughing and flirting back…WHAT THE?!?!  
  
"Class settle down, I don't care whether you like it or not, but your essays must be handed in by the end of this lesson, you have a double period before break and I can by all means keep you in during lunch if you don't finish it and hand it in."  
  
I growled, I haven't even started my essay yet. Sitting in some unoccupied seat, I just did my work, eventually the class quietened down and everyone was working, all the while I would turn ever so slightly and look at Relena who would be flashing smiles at any random guy that would give her a nice look.  
  
I will get those guys back later, she is MINE! I growled silently and went back to writing my essay.  
  
As the bell went, I haven't even finished writing my last paragraph, well, I was almost there, but half the class already left, including Relena, with a bunch of guys following her asking her to join them at break, she declined them all, meaning I still had a chance.  
  
Quickly rounding off the essay, I gave it to the teacher and rushed out, Relena no where in sight, then I saw one of the guys that were following her.  
  
"Have you seen Relena?" I ask, they gave me a weird look but then they saw that my eyes have turned into slits so they literally stammered out, "she…he-he-headed to-to the…uh….drinking…fount-fount-fountains…" That's all I needed as I sprint off to the drinking fountains, maybe, she is planning to see me again…to sort things out.  
  
Making a sharp turn at the corner, I ran to the drinking taps and I saw Relena taking a drink from one of them, I was about to stroll over to her when someone came up to her and hugged her from behind.  
  
I growled and was about o go over and throw the guy off her, but she turned around and hugged him, the guys back is facing me, so I can't exactly tell who it was, getting closer so that I can hear what they were saying, I can almost see who the guy was…the guy flashed Relena his 100% irresistible smile, one that I can remember ever so clearly…  
  
"Solo?" I say out the name of my childhood friend as I walked over to them.  
  
"Duo?" Solo said smiling at me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I ask him, I know I've seen him around the school, but I dismissed it as my imagination, what the hell is Solo doing in our school?  
  
"Oh, I just came about a week ago, I was looking for you, surprisingly it was harder to find you in this place than I thought. Not even in the canteen at lunch, strangely enough, and I've been here a week. You probably didn't recognise me, I decided that curtains don't really suit me anymore, so I thought I give myself a new hairdo. Still, you should've recognised you best friend, but you didn't, Haha. Weird huh."  
  
"Yeah, weird, now what are you doing here?" I ask him again, my eyes just glaring at his hands which were around MY Relena's waist.  
  
"Oh right, I'm here as an exchange student, I figured that you have mentioned this as the school you attend on the phone, and thought I could surprise you, couldn't believe how hard it was to find ya though."  
  
He must've noticed me looking at Relena then Relena then Relena again cause he smiled and said, "Oh yeah, Duo, this is Relena, I'm sure you must've met each other in this school, hopefully not with as much trouble as I had to find ya. If you haven't then you have GOT to remember Relena from back home, this chick is her man, she has totally changed, and sorry man, I got first dibs on her."  
  
I growled and grabbed Relena's arm and dragged her away saying, "excuse us for a moment." and rounded a corner, heading to the schools football stands, they're always empty, unless there was a game.  
  
"Duo, let go of my arm!" I didn't listen to her, I needed to talk to her whether she liked it or not!  
  
"Duo!" I stopped and turned around and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Forcing my tongue into her mouth as she squirmed and tried to push away, I'm not going to let her go!  
  
Breaking the kiss I hugged her, tightly, not letting her go, she soon stopped struggling and just stood there.  
  
"Relena, I'm really sorry." I say, backing away a bit to look at her face, then I noticed that there was a big red patch underneath that white sheet of make up, then there was line of it as a single tear rolled down her cheek, I wiped at the tear with my thumb, wiping awesome make up too, then I wiped off all the face powder and saw her red coloured cheeks and the tear stains still there, new ones joining them.  
  
"Relena, have you been…crying?" I ask her.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, why? Why is it that when I brought up my shields that you rip them back down? Why is it that you find it so fun to just hurt my feelings each and every time you do this? Why is it that you chose to hurt me? Why did you choose me?"  
  
I looked at her pain filled eyes and I could feel guilt and pain rising up within me.  
  
"This morning, I have told myself that I will be strong, and that the old me has died, and the old me would cry, all the time, all the old me ever did was cry over everything, and I was planning to change that, but you just brought the old me back to life!"  
  
I pulled her into a hug, she didn't hug me back nor did she pull away, as she cried into my now soaked shirt.  
  
"You want to know why I chose you Relena Peacecraft?"  
  
She just cried harder, if it meant no, I must've not hard her as I used one hand to hold onto her waist and the other to stroke her soft hair.  
  
"Because I'm madly in love with you."   
  
I felt her body tense a bit and then her crying turned to sobs.  
  
"I've been thinking of the past so much, that my hatred blinded me to see the changed and guilt driven women in front of me. Maybe in the past, if that never happened, maybe things would've been a lot different. The only thought in my head was revenge, so I never properly looked at you. Then I met Angel, sure it sounds very shallow to just think of looks, but because of Angel, I slowly began to change, and eventually, I changed, devoting myself to Angel. But when Angel started to avoid me, it hurt, and to occupy myself from that hurt, I used the hatred I had towards you to keep me from thinking about her."  
  
I sigh and take a deep breath as she slowly started to calm down, sobbing a bit here and there.  
  
"When I found out that you was Angel, not only did I feel guilty, but I felt angry too, it's like all these emotions I have for Angel and how I felt towards you just collided and I was so mixed up. And when you explained to me, I felt only two things. Guilt and Love. The fact that all this time, I have been accusing you of something you didn't do wrong, and hating you because of it, mistreating you and torturing you, is what made me feel so guilty. And the fact that I fell in love with you and that how much you have changed me, only making me think of you, dream of you, talk about you, and love you made me see past all the hatred and made me understand what I should've done a long time ago."  
  
My grip on her tightened as I continued.  
  
"When you didn't see me or speak to me, when I was dragged out and thrown out. I really wanted to stay and wait until you would come out to see me, really, but after being threatened and being chased by the security dogs, I can guarantee I won't be able to do anything if I lost my life. I waited too long and now that I got it, I'm not going to throw it away."  
  
I shifted her position so that I could look her in the eyes, those tear glazed over eyes, not once did I break the eye contact and I said it, "Relena, your in my dreams, your in my head, you're my angel, I can't stop thinking about you, I feel as guilty as guilty can be and I am madly in love with you, so will you be my girl?"  
  
I closed me eyes and took a deep, deep, DEEP breath and then I heard giggling, I opened my eyes and looked at her laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"That was really sweet, but what do you mean by 'your GIRL'?" She said as she poked my chest.  
  
I smiled at her and hugged her, "I'll rephrase that. Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, then I heard her giggle some more and then she said, "I dunno, you did do a lot of horrible things to me and Solo seems pretty nice to me but…" She was looking at me, and I couldn't help but growl as she said that, she smiled and tapped my nose.  
  
"you never let me finish! Well, like I said, Solo seemed pretty nice but…"  
  
I looked at her, what did she mean by but?  
  
"But you'll have to do!" she said, I smiled and hugged her picking her up and swinging her around.  
  
"Just cause I said I'll be your girlfriend doesn't mean you get to treat me however you want! I don't want to be treated like a property and I most definitely do NOT want to be treated with low respect and low decency." She said, I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Whatever you say your majesty!" I pulled her into a kiss, a very intense but passionate one.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
Around the corner of the football stands, a blonde haired teen stood there smiling cheekily as he turned on his heel, back towards the couple.  
  
"I'd say a job well done. Hope you're happy my friend, my childhood friend, my best friend, my dearest friend Duo Maxwell. Make sure you come to visit my grave one day." As the blonde haired boy disappeared like sand in the wind.  
  
Duo and Relena was over Duo's house and in the living room watching a movie, Duo insisted that the two definitely needed to spend some time together, after lunch, they never saw Solo, they asked the school secretary and she said there is no one in the school by the name Solo. Duo decided the computers were fucked so he decided to search for his buddy tomorrow.  
  
"Alright, that's the end of that film, what do you wanna watch next?" Duo said trying to get off the couch, but Relena held him down, why don't we see what's on Tele?" She said, Duo smiled and picked up the remote, Relena taking it from him and flicking through channels, when they got to the news, it seemed like a very important issue, that Relena insisted the watch.  
  
"Merely one week ago, a plane from the U.S.A. came crashing down into the ocean, just besides Japan." The news reporter said.  
  
"Oh my God, that's terrible." Relena said looking sadly at the screen.  
  
"There were one or two survivors, but many have died in the crash." The reporter added as images of police and ambulances and hospital workers was carrying off dad people on stretchers.  
  
"I feel so sorry for them…they had so much ahead of them but they died." Relena said, Duo nodded, as he watched the video footage of many people being carried off on stretchers, then both him and Relena gasped in shock.  
  
A clip from the footage was of someone being carried off the stretcher, the white cloth on them blown off as the familiar face of Solo appeared on the screen.   
  
Relena's eyes watered and she covered her mouth as she ran to the kitchen to puke.  
  
Duo watched in shock.  
  
*Duo's P.O.V.*  
  
How can that be? Just earlier, Solo was at our school with us… just earlier, Solo was flirting with Relena and I was jealous of him…  
  
Just earlier, Solo was smiling and talking to me…  
  
I watched as Solo's face was still on the screen, but the oddest thing was that he was smiling, yeah, despite his blood covered hair and the cuts and bruises on his face, his torn clothes, he had that smile, the same smile he gave to Relena before I interrupted things. But this smile wasn't as 100% as it usually was, it was more soft and relaxed, almost relieved. But why?  
  
I look at the cross dangling off his neck, and pulled my own one out of my shirt, it was an exact replica of mine.  
  
Soon the reporter came back on the screen. "The reason behind the crash was unknown…" I picked up the remote and switched off the tele, dashing the remote at it whilst I was at it, but missing by an inch.  
  
I closed my eyes and then tears started to run down my face, then I felt another weight on the couch, and I turned to look at Relena, she hugged me and cried also, I stroked her hair and tried to be a strong as possible.  
  
"Its…alright Relena…don't cry…" I managed to choke out.  
  
Then she moved away from me and shook her head, she looked at me.  
  
"Solo told me about your friendship, about how you two grew up together, he told me about him wanting you to be happy before you came over and took me away. I never had the chance to ask him what did he expect by telling me those things. But I guess I understand, but Duo, do you think that the Solo we saw today…"  
  
"I really dunno babes, but I know that I want to go see Solo." I said, she held my hand and nodded at me.  
  
"I would like to come and identify a body from the plane crash." I told the receptionist of the hospital, she told me to go to this room and how to get there. All the way, Relena held onto my hand and told me it's alright, I nodded, each step I take making me more nervous and scared.  
  
When we finally got there, I took a deep breath and I told the doctor the descriptions of the person I'm looking for, after a few dead bodies, well in Relena's case, after the smell of dead bodies, she ran out to the bathroom, I looked at all the pain filled expressions on each and every face until I saw him, Solo.  
  
"Is this him?" The doctor asked, I nodded and the doctor asked me for a few details, I gave them to him.  
  
Solo's face, still smiling like it had been on the news, his cross still there, and then I noticed a something in his shirt pocket, pulling it out, there was a photo of the two of us when we was kids, there was a photo of me on my own, a picture of Solo on his own, and then there was a piece of paper, opening it, I read it, it was a letter.  
  
'Duo,  
  
Keep smiling, your always happy go lucky, hope you and Relena stay in a good relationship, shame, shame, I would've kept her for myself, but looks like you won this match, now we're even, remember all the times we would compete, I was winning you by one, and now that you got Relena, it makes us draw. When you saw me, I was long gone, but you didn't know it yet.   
  
Don't let this put you down, I'll always be watching over you. Remember that.  
  
Your best friend forever,  
  
Solo'  
  
My eyes watered…Solo…  
  
The doctor lead me out of the room, I pocketed the few items and then saw Relena come back over to me, I hugged her as more tears flowed down my face.  
  
"It's alright baby, be strong, for me, for everybody, for Solo." Relena said to me, and I will, I will be strong, if Relena can do it, I can too.  
  
*************  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
2 weeks later, a funeral was being held for the people who died in the plane crash, Duo and Relena attended the funeral, many people around them wept and wailed, many just cried silently to themselves, but Relena didn't cry, she was being strong for Duo and for herself. Whereas for Duo, he didn't cry, but behind his black lenses, you can see all the pain, hurt, anger and many negative emotions swirl within them, his eyes glazed over with tears, but he didn't let them flow, he had to be strong, for Relena, for himself, and for Solo. He knows that Solo is up there watching over him, and he will never leave him.  
  
"Thank you Solo, thank you for making things right between Duo and I." Relena said as she placed a bunch of roses on the floor. She stepped back to Duo's side and smiled at him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, Duo nodded and walked up.  
  
"Thank you Solo, ever since the beginning, you was here for me, and right until the end of your life, you still came back for me, you helped me a lot throughout my life, I'll never forget you, and I am really glad you have you as a friend Solo. You're the bestest friend I can ever have and nothing will change it, I'll be strong, for Relena and myself and for you! I know your always watching over me Solo buddy." Duo say as he placed the bunch of flowers down, attached to the bunch of flowers was a photo, a photo of Duo and Solo in a loving, brotherly embrace.  
  
"You ok Duo?" Relena asked him as they walked off down the street. Duo nodded as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"What Solo did for us, we should remember and cherish forever, no matter how rough things get, we'll get through this, or Solo's work would all be gone to waste." He said in a light tone, smiling at his lover.  
  
"Well, at least Solo didn't go without getting one last kiss." Relena smiled cheekily as Duo rose an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What? He had me up against the wall. How can I not? He IS good looking." She said and right after that, Duo pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
"At least he went away happy. I'll forgive you for that." Duo said, Relena smiled as they continued to walk.  
  
************  
  
Ever since Duo and Relena have been dating, sure Heero felt betrayed that his best friend would take the girl that he liked, but in the end, he understood, he'd gotten over it quick and somehow, found Catherine quite an attractive person. But Catherine for one was having a hard time getting away from Heero because she thinks he's been acting 'Weird', but none the less he was kinda cute, but it didn't stop her from running.  
  
Trowa and Quatre are dating, it freaked the group out at first, but then they were cool with it, after all they believed that Quatre was a little to feminine.  
  
Wufei is going out with a girl called Sally, she moved from China to study in Japan and at first, the two were at each others throats, but then after a little accident in science which ended up with Sally accidentally being cut by a scalpel because Wufei freaked a bit at the explosion their experiment made, ended up with Wufei taking Sally to the first aid room and God knows what happened in there.  
  
Hilde at the start would be throwing Relena horrible deadly stares, then eventually, she got over Duo and she started going after other boys, but because they didn't fit her the way she wanted, she accidentally started to experiment her taste in lovers and with a bit of alcohol…a lot of alcohol, she eventually started to date a girl from an all girls school, the girl known as Dorothy.   
  
*Relena's P.O.V.*  
  
I sipped the rest of my orange juice when I heard a long line of beeping, I got up and ran to the door and saw Duo's car, him poking his head out of the window with his shades on, I smiled and slipped on my school shoes.  
  
"Mom, Duo's here, I'm going now!" I yelled as I ran out of the house and towards my boyfriends car, he got a new car, it was sweet, it's a sports car, with tinted windows, the car being black with a silver design on it.   
  
It has almost been two months since we start dating, and each and every day gets better and better.  
  
"Good morning." I said as I approached he car, giving my boyfriend a kiss as he got out and opened the door for me, once in, he shut the door and got back in and we kissed a bit more and intensely, one of his hands ran up my skirt and traced lines around my inner thigh, his other hand starting to unbutton my shirt buttons, I grabbed both of his hands and smiled at him.  
  
"Later Duo! We're going to start school, and I do NOT want to look like I just woke up from bed this morning." I said, knowing my horny boyfriend, he's gotten me into the school closets at least 5 times since we started dating, and each time, he would always try a new move, and it always pleasures me to the full extent, I know it's bad to be doing these kind of things at this age, we're not even married, but hey, it doesn't stop us from doing so, I think partly the reason Duo got tinted windows is so that he can have a little fun in the car, not that we have so far, but knowing Duo, it won't be long.  
  
"Fine." He said stealing a quick kiss and driving to school.  
  
"But you do know that when we're at school, you are NOT going to get away from me that easily, even if it means having to bang you in the damn classroom." He said smirking, I smiled and leaned over to his ear and said, "Don't worry, I got a few new moves I wanna show you anyway." I kissed his ear and brushed one hand over his little friend below, getting a reaction I expected I laughed a bit and sat back down properly.  
  
This is my life with Duo Maxwell, and I'm hoping that it'll last forever, and I know that Solo's watching over us, and I'm sure that a friend of Duo's would also think like Duo. So yes, he probably watches over us when we really didn't need him too, even when it's supposed to be just the two of us, somehow there always seemed to be a third presence.  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Yeah Duo?"  
  
"Aishiteru."   
  
"Aishiteru too koibito." I said in reply as Duo pulled up at the school parking spot and gave me a deep passionate kiss.  
  
At the moment, I have no worries, no need to worry, as long as Duo's here with me, then I'm happy.  
  
Duo, my Duo, my baby, my devil, my koibito…  
  
*********  
  
OWARI  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: That's it! I'm done! And I'm kinda proud! Sorry the beginning was so horrible, but hey, everything worked out! Hehe!  
  
Solo, I know, I probably got everything wrong, but Solo played the honourable part here!!! Even if it was very short part!  
  
OK BYE EVERYONE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOR A SEQUEL!!!! 


End file.
